The electronics industry is a dynamic industry where new products are continually being released and implemented for use by people and businesses in the marketplace. Many new products include touch screens that enable a user to input commands to an electronic device by touching the screen of the device rather than relying on traditional inputs such as buttons and directional control pads.
Before a product (e.g., device, system, software, and/or hardware) is implemented in the market or made available for consumption, the product often undergoes testing to ensure that the product is fully functional and operational upon deployment. The testing may be used to measure durability, battery performance, application performance, screen sensitivity, or other quantifiable aspects of the operation of the electronic device subjected to the testing.
Traditional testing platforms are configured to test telecommunication devices that have traditional inputs, such a buttons, which have a fixed location on the device. However, with touch screen enabled devices, an application designer may place input controls anywhere within the display screen, which may require user interaction to determine a location of an input control used to perform a desired action. Robotic systems may be useful in providing dynamic testing protocols to robotically simulate user interaction with a telecommunication device. Robotic systems may however, in some instances, exacerbate the issue of ambient radio frequency (RF) energy interfering with a telecommunication device under testing conditions.